


The Devil in Her

by KaytiKitty



Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Ella Lopez, Catholicism, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Ella and religion, Exercism, Gen, Kidnapping, Religion, Rescue, background Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, badass Trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: When Ella gets woken up by her pastor saying he was going to exorcise the demon in Lucifer and his "cohorts" she hurries to get to his penthouse. Instead of finding the devil himself, she finds Trixie and Charlie along with their kidnappers.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Ella Lopez
Series: Lucifer One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The Devil in Her

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, the idea of Ella being the hero just wouldn't leave me.

Ella stumbled into lux. She knew she looked like a whole mess but the call from her pastor hadn't left her time to get ready. She barely gave herself enough time to panic her way out of her house. 

Getting a call that her pastor was going to try to exercise her friend and send the demons in him to hell wasn't fun to start with. It was even worse you had worked cases of exorcisms gone wrong. 

"Lucifer?" Ella called in the silent building. It was odd to be in Lux when there were no party goers. "Honestly, this is like a scene out of a horror movie." Ella huffed as she took the stairs. 

She heard hushed voices arguing. "Luce?" She asked. She was starting to feel stupid, obviously Lucifer would be fine. He could handle himself. "Sorry to just bust in on you, but I got a weird call." 

Silence was her answer. "Luce? Eve? Maaaaze?" She slightly sung the last name to calm her nerves. "Chloe?" She asked more seriously. Still nothing. Goosebumps broke along Ella's skin. 

She chuckled silently to herself, she was being paranoid. Obviously no one was here, the whispering was just that of the wind. Or maybe Lucifer had a partner in the bed who didn't want to be open about it… maybe it was Chloe. Ella smirked at the thought. "Finally," Ella commented loudly, just to mess with Chloe some. 

She turned to head back into the elevator. She had just hit the button when she heard a small whimper. It sounded muffled but Ella swore it had sounded like a plea for help. 

Of course Lucifer was into some weird roleplaying scenes but this struck Ella as wrong. When the elevator arrived she reached in and quickly hit the button before yanking her arm out. 

She waited for a minute and then a laugh broke the atmosphere. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was cruel and eerily familiar. There was only one reason her assistant pastor would be here and Ella felt herself unconsciously straightening to her full height and tensing up. 

Approaching the bedroom where there were now sounds of shuffling and light chatter. Wishing she had changed out of her Star Trek pajamas, Ella turned the corner. The sight almost knocked the wind out of her. 

Tied and gagged on Lucifer's bed was little Trixie Espinoza. Tears were streaming down her face and behind her back her hands were wiggling up and down in attempt to escape the binds. Beside her laid out on a blanket was a small bundle that Ella recognized as Charlie from Lucifer's pictures and tales. 

"Ella!" Her assistant pastor said. Her eyes met with the other adults. Her assistant pastor and the choir leader of her church. "What are you doing here, darling? Pastor Ericson has already moved the people who need exorcisms." 

Ella raised her eyebrow. Fists clenched she had to make a decision. Punch these two in the face or figure out where Lucifer and the others were. She swallowed hard and gave a shaky smile. 

"Oh, darn. I really wanted to be here for that." She made a shrugging gesture. Trixie made a noise that sounded.ded a lot like a curse word but Ella wouldn't tell as long as the kid kept her mouth shut about what Ella was about to do. 

"Hmmm," the choir woman, Karen, Ella thought her name was, hummed with a considering look. "You could be very useful since you've dropped your cross lately and all that sin from… before." Her voice was haughty and Ella had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out. 

Instead she offered an ashamed grin. "Yeah, maybe an exorcism would… convince me to get my act together," she said with a coy look to the assistant pastor. 

"Of course, Darling," the pastor said. "You can go down to the church on eighth street. They're in the basement there." 

"Thanks, Pastor Patrick!" Ella chirped. "That's all I needed to know!" Then Ella lunged forward. Her fist collided with the pastor's jaw. Karen shrieked. 

"The Devil's got her!" Karen screamed as she sprayed Ella with a spray bottle. Pastor Patrick was underneath her, making a cross with his hands and screaming prayers at her. 

Ella was shocked by the reaction for a minute and then she snorted a laugh. "Oh my gosh, I'm not a fucking cat, Karen." Without another word she swiped her foot out and knocked the bottle blonde's feet straight out from under her. Pastor Patrick took the opportunity to flip them so that Ella was stuck beneath him. 

"Repent for your sins, child!" Pastor Patrick demanded while dumping an entire vial of liquid on her. Ella threw her hand out and slapped the pastor hard. His head flew to the side and Ella tried to wiggle out from the grip of his legs. "The Devil will not take your soul!" 

A grip on her ankle held her in place. Her left leg lifted and she blindly tried to kick at Karen. The woman was screeching an unintelligible chant at Ella while the pastor attempted to grab her wrists. The pastor made a mistake and leaned down to pin her hands to the floor. Ella didn't bother to think about the consequences of her next action, she just mustered all her strength and sent her skull careening into his nose. 

A sickening crack sounded through the room as Ella's head dropped to the floor as dazed as the pastor. She tried to desperately kick her feet and get away but Karen started pulling her closer. 

Suddenly there was a muffled war cry and then Karen was knocked back into the wall. Ella watched with dizzy vision as the small blurred figure launched her feet into Karen's face and followed it with a full bodyslam into the wall. 

Ella didn't have time to process the fact that she witnessed a tied up child KO an evil church lady. Although she really wanted time to process that. She used her now free feet to push herself into a sitting position. The pastor was still to dazed to do anything as Ella used her entire body weight to smack his head against the bedpost. 

"Dmmd mwee kwillm thmm?" Came Trixie's muffled voice, full of horror. Ella blinked away the stars in her vision. 

"Huh?" Ella asked blankly and then made sense of the mumbled question and horrified look. "Uh, no, I don't think so." She spared a glance to the two knocked out people and shook her head.

Ella rook the gag out first it was soaked through with spit, tears and snot. Ella tried not to gag as she undid it, there was certainly more important things to worry about, she just couldn't think about much. Her head hurt and her ankle felt like it had bruised all the way through her muscles. 

"They gave Charlie some kind of medicine but he went to sleep and hasn't woke up yet!" Trixie worried. "He's breathing but he won't wake up!" She was near tears. 

"Fuck!" Ella whispered with urgency. Trixie nodded her agreement. Ella finished undoing the girl's bonds and handed her the phone that had been left to the side. "Call your dad tell him he has to meet me here with a medical crew, asap." 

She stumbled to her feet and gripped the edge of the bed. "Baby Charlie?" She cooed softly. She picked up the bundle and unwrapped the swaddle. He was breathing fine, like Trixie had said, and his pulse was thruming in his veins, a bit slow perhaps but there. 

She wrapped the blanket back up and cuddled the baby to her chest. "It's locked!" Trixie exclaimed. Ella had forgot that phones could be locked, she held her hand out. The little girl handed her the phone and Ella looked at the lock screen, trying to determine whose phone it was. The picture was a selfie of Lucifer, smug smirk in place, with Chloe looking annoyed but amused. 

It was Lucifer's, perfect. She had seen him type his passcode in multiple times. Ella just had to remember what it was. She just had to remember, if her brain would focus on anything else but the pounding ache. 

There was a sniffle and Ella snapped her gaze to the little girl. Chloe's little girl. Chloe's daughter in Lucifer's apartment. Ella smirked, incredibly proud of herself, as she typed the word 'Deckerstar' onto the keypad. Sure enough the phone opened. 

Ella grinned and went to contacts. Detective Douche. She hit the call button. "What, Lucifer?" Dan snapped. Ella had forgot what time of the night it was. 

"Dan…?" Ella asked softly. "Trixie, Charlie at Lux. Bring medical. Took the others, church on eighth." 

She heard the sound of a door closing as she assumed Dan was coming to her aid. "Ella?" Trixie asked shyly. "You're bleeding a lot. Do you need a bandaid?" 

Ella blinked at her and reached her hand up to where her head was pounding. It came away clean. Ella frowned at the girl, confused. Dan was on the other line, trying to reassure her. 

Trixie pointed to Ella's ankle. The ankle that felt so bruised had a long gash along the inside. It was leaking blood so bad that the whole side of her foot and the carpet underneath was coated in red. 

"Oh," Ella said numbly. "Yeah a bandaid, please." She blinked down at the striking color of her blood. Trixie nodded seriously and deadpanned that she'd get two bandaids because it looked bad. Ella watched her walk away. "Dan," she started softly. "I think I can see the bone in my ankle." 

She heard an engine roar and the honking of several horns. "Don't worry, El, I'm pulling up to the station now. The crew is meeting me there. We'll get to you and Chlo. It's fine, El. Just take care of the kids." 

Ella nodded as she listened. She gave an absent hum. Charlie shifted in her arms and Ella felt herself relax at the sign that the baby was okay. 

She set herself on Lucifer's bed as Trixe came back with a whole box of band aids. They were patterned with a kid's show character. She also had baby wet wipes. 

She offered a smile at Trixie as the little girl started to wipe all the blood off with a wet wipe. "Ella?" She hears a distant voice call. "Ella? Ella, answer me!" 

Charlie started to wake up and Ella felt her eyes close as his cries pierced the air. "Ella!" 


End file.
